Atlantic Ocean
The Atlantic Ocean was an Earth ocean. The equator, a line of latitude which passed through this ocean, divided it into two parts, the North Atlantic Ocean and the South Atlantic Ocean. Four continents - Europe, Africa, South America, North America - had coastlines on this ocean, the latter's coastline known as the East Coast. An underwater mountain range, the Mid-Atlantic Ridge, bifurcated the ocean floor. ( ; ) History In the 16th century, Spanish galleons were transporting cargo from Europe to North America. ( ) In May 1932, Amelia Earhart became the first female aviator who flew solo across the Atlantic. ( ) In an alternate 1944, after conquering England, the forces of Nazi Germany crossed the Atlantic and invaded the northeastern United States. The ocean itself was labeled on the map of the United States of America that showed the progress of the Nazi's campaign on the North American continent. It was described there as '''Atlantischen Meer' (Atlantic Sea).'' ( ) In the mid-20th century, the South Atlantic Ocean was seen on the photograph "The Blue Marble". ( ) In the late 20th and early 21st centuries, the cruise liner ferried passengers across the Atlantic between the continents of Europe and North America. One of these passengers was Ralph Offenhouse. ( ) In an alternate 2154, the Xindi weapon fired at the Atlantic Ocean, setting off a chain reaction that destroyed Earth. ( ) A 21st century-era political map of Earth was stored in the 's library computer in 2254. The Atlantic Ocean was seen on this map. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) By the 24th century New Martim Vaz, an aquatic city, had been established in the Atlantic. ( ) In 2367 the New Atlantis Project was initiated to create a new habitable landmass in the Atlantic Ocean. ( ) File:Earth, The Blue Marble.jpg|South Atlantic Ocean on planet Earth. File: Earth political map.jpg|21st century-era political map of the Earth File:New Atlantis presentation, mid atlantic ridge.jpg|The New Atlantis Project Appendices Related topics * Bermuda Triangle * Sargasso Sea Background information For the remastered , a Central Intelligence Agency map was used, It was published either in April 2007http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2007.pdf or September 2008.http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2008.pdf The difference, which was not noticeable at the resolution of the image from the episode, was the addition of Kosovo, which gained its independence between the releases. The labels "North Atlantic Ocean" and "South Atlantic Ocean" were illegible to the viewer. Retroactive continuity Several 20th century-era maps and diagrams depicting the Atlantic Ocean, or portions of it, were stored in the library computer in 2254. These included a diagram of the polar orbit of Nimbus 1, a continent projections map, an eastern hemisphere map, a political map of the northern hemisphere, and an orbital map. These maps were among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) File:Nimbus 1.jpg|Atlantic Ocean on a Nimbus 1 polar orbit diagram File:Earth continents.jpg|Atlantic Ocean on a map of Earth's continents. File:Eastern hemisphere graphic, The Cage.jpg|South Atlantic Ocean on a map of Earth's eastern hemisphere. File:Earth map, 20th century, Northern Hemisphere.jpg|North Atlantic Ocean on a 20th century-era political map of Earth's northern hemisphere. File:Earth orbit diagram.jpg|North Atlantic Ocean on an orbital diagram. External link * de:Atlantik fr:Océan Atlantique nl:Atlantische oceaan Category:Earth bodies of water Category:Retconned material in background